Forum:Leaked Information
We've been telling people that we don't accept leaked information, but there is no such policy in the Community Guidelines. While I agree such information shouldn't be added, I don't agree with claiming such a policy exists when it doesn't. Therefore I propose adding such a policy. I'm not a writer of 'legalese' so I can't really write anything that sounds good myself, but I thought I'd open it up for discussion. Voting For #As author of the policy. Lancer1289 21:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) #For.User:JediSpectre117 22:47, November 25,2011 (UTC) # JakePT 09:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) # -- Commdor (Talk) 18:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) # Bluegear93 18:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) #Sure. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Against Comments My position is that any information that is leaked, through human error, theft or bug is not considered a reliable source. Unless the leak is acknowledged, such information is more than likely to be fake or out of date, incomplete and subject to change, and even if it is acknowledge it is still likely to be out of date, incomplete and subject to change. While officially released information is also subject to change, the assumption is that since it was officially revealed, either in a demo or to the press, there is a reasonable expectation that at the time of release it was intended to convey content or mechanics that were expected, at the time, to make their way into the final game.JakePT 08:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. SpartHawg948 08:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm rather surprised we don't have a policy on uploading leaked info. However, even if this isn't put into effect, we still will delete the info on-site, as Commdor pointed out on his blog regarding the info (about posting a link to the leak). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not too surprising, we've never had to deal with it before, certainly not on this scale. Closest thing is ME2's achievements which we used to confirm Garrus, and Arrival's achievements, but in ME2's case, it wasn't so much a 'leak' as pretty much every 360 game's achievements are made public prior to release. JakePT 13:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::First things first, are we voting on this now or are we just taking comments? If we are taking this to a vote, as all policy forum pages in the past go up for an immediate vote, I can modify the page as necessary. Usually in the Projects forum is where we take comments like this first. I'm just repeating what's been done in the past. ::::Needless to say that I'm actually surprised as well that there's no official policy, but regardless, I support this. Although I think we should put something both in the CG and MoS. Lancer1289 14:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::*Addendum and apologies for edit conflicts: Since Jake said he's not a good writer for these kind of things, I can have something written up later. I can have it up about noon CST, or about four hours, give or take a half hour or so, as I have class in the morning. And speaking of classes, I need to get going or I'm going to be late. Lancer1289 14:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :You've got my support, I may like spoilers but not leaks that could chanGe and that bioware arent happy about. User:JediSpectre117 15:42, November (UTC) I could support a measure this like this. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) As promised, I will now begin working on writing something up. Will post a link when finished. Lancer1289 17:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I have finally finished working on it, curse my computer needing an update, and I have it posted in my sandbox, User:Lancer1289/Sandbox/Leaked Information. Please read and comment as you see necessary. I have also taken the liberty of moving this page into the Projects forum until everything is hammered out. We then can open a new policy forum page to vote on it as this really didn't fit in how the policy forum was set up and how it typically works. This fell more into how the Projects forum works and why it was set up. While this will become a policy, we are still hammering out the details. The Policy forum was set up for instant votes, like how it says on the top of the Policy forum main page. "Once a topic has begun, a vote will last for 7 days, ending at the time indicated on the template at the top of the page." The Projects forum seemed much more appropriate because we are again still working out the details and once everything is finalized, we can go back to the policy forum and make it official. Lancer1289 18:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *Addendum: I also think this should go into the MoS as well. Just thought I should throw this out there again. Lancer1289 18:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hang on a second, we have accepted leaked information in the past, haven't we? Anyone remember the leaked PS3 trophies? I can understand not accepting the leaked ME3 info, but I don't think a complete disregard (for lack of a better term) for ALL linked information is what we need. --- 00:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :That was a different story and a different situation. In that case, the devs confirmed the information, and therefore it was valid information. However, the current leak is not because the devs to be a rough, and not final cut. Therefore, it isn't valid information. We even have information that a list isn’t final. Lancer1289 00:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahhh, thanks for clearing that up. --- 00:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone have further comments on the policy, because if not, then I plan to open voting on the wording of the proposal on Friday if not. Lancer1289 02:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Voting Comments Since I completely forgot about this, I'm now opening up voting on the wording of the proposal. If the wording is passed, then I will open a new Policy forum page for official voting on the policy. Again this vote is for the wording of the policy, not the actual voting to pass or reject it. Lancer1289 21:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand, so this is a vote to have a vote on adding a new policy. You'll have to explain that to me??, if I've got that right, why don't we just vote for a the new policy? User:JediSpectre117 22:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::First this is a vote to ok the wording of the proposal so it will end up in the Community Guidelines, Mos, or both. We then take it over to the policy forum for a vote to make it part of the policy of the wiki. Since the proposal as it started out was nothing, and started in the Policy forum, we need to solidify the wording of it first, then actually vote it in. Voting for a new policy here doesn't fit with how the projects and policy forums are supposed to work. ::Many legislatives work like this, first the specifics of the bill, wording, results, other things, are hammered out, then the bill goes to the appropriate body for voting into law. This is no different. Lancer1289 22:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Right I get it now, so once this vote it passed info regarding what we do with Leaked info will be added to the community guidelines such as leaked info we'll accept (PS3 tropheys) and info we won't (The latest incident). User:JediSpectre117 22:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not after this vote. Once the proposal passes here, then we will open a new Policy Forum page, and once it passes there, it will be added to the Community Guidelines. I would also like it to be added to the MoS as well, but since the CG was initially stated, I'll just have to see what the community thinks on the MoS proposal. ::::And to answer your question, this will indeed set in stone what we will accept and what we won't regarding Leaked Information. If a dev confirms it, then it's fine. If not, then we don't accept it under any circumstances. Lancer1289 22:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Voting Results The wording of the proposal has now been passed, and a new forum page in the Policy forum, Forum:Dealing With Leaked Information has been opened and from there, if the Community Wishes, the proposal will be made official and added in the appropriate places. Lancer1289 02:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC)